Yota
was a young child from an unknown clan with mysterious powers of weather manipulation. Background Yota was born into a travelling clan who can manipulate weather and use their skills to make a living. Five years before the start of the series, Yota died at a young age of natural causes due to his frailty yet was later reincarnated by Orochimaru as test subject in his research on Impure World Reincarnation. Sent to Konohagakure on Orochimaru's command, Yota met Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka when they came looking for Chōji's kunai set, which after being thrown pinned Yota to a tree. The crying Yota caused a downpour that ultimately collapsed the tree and freed him. Soon afterwards, Yota introduced himself to the young Konoha children as they decide not to tell the adults about him as there was already tension between Konohagakure and the other nations. They instead give Yota shelter in a makeshift tree-house and bring him food at a regular basis. Eventually, after meeting Kiba Inuzuka, his dog Akamaru, and Sakura Haruno whom he took a liking to, Yota started acting bold from appearing in the village to playing a small prank on Sasuke Uchiha. Around this time, Yota met Naruto Uzumaki while he was whistling and became friends with him while asking him to teach him how to whistle. However, despite having a good time with his new friends, things changed when Yota decided to hide with Naruto during a game of hide and seek. Mistaking Naruto telling him to hide elsewhere as a sign of dislike, Yota ran off while causing his presence to be known to the Konoha ANBU as they capture him for interrogation with Naruto and the others hatching a scheme to save Yota before reaching a very steep river. The group tries to cross it but Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chōji were washed away by the strong current only to be saved by Yota, who failed to resurface after the incident. They later find Yota seemingly on the verge of death as he gives the group his goodbyes while erasing their memories of him. Not wanting his friends to be put on danger once more, Yota leaves Konohagakure and lives out the remainder of his manipulation in loneliness before ending up under the thrall of Orochimaru's ward Kabuto Yakushi. Personality Yota was a naive, carefree, and fun-loving boy. He would occasionally break out in singing about the weather and habitually nickname people based on their most noticeable trait. He was also very sensitive, easily being made sad and would ultimately break out in tears. He also appeared to have a very big appetite. Appearance Yota was a small and skinny boy with tan skin and a constant blush. He had spiky waist-length, brown hair with short bangs hanging over his eyes and chin-length strands framing both sides of his face. He had green eyes with no pupils. He also had a wide smile with pronounced canines. He wore a dull green robe with a dull brown cloak, wooden geta, and bandages on his head and wrists, with a purple headband. Later, while being under the effects of Impure World Reincarnation, he obtained grey sclerae. Abilities Weather Manipulation While born very frail and having an innocent nature, Yota possessed the unusual ability to manipulate the weather. A natural power of his clan, Yota was acknowledged by his clan for having especially great control over manipulating the weather compared to all of them. His abilities were great enough that he was chosen to use the Impure World Reincarnation on as a test subject and later a war weapon by Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi respectively. Regardless of the natural atmosphere he was in, he could manifest great winds, rain, lightning, and so on to suit his need. He could produce powerful water trenches to block enemy attacks or pin them down, condensed bubbles to strike targets, and even direct his lightning. His powers also seemed to be directly linked to his current emotional nature. His rain also appeared able to drain people's chakra. When whistling, Yota can also produce powerful gusts of wind, which can be focused into slicing blades and strong twisters. Other Skills Yota also possesses other unique abilities such as the ability to manipulate the memories of his targets and the ability to telepathically contact, and connect the minds of, those he chooses much like the Yamanaka Clan Telepathy. While submerged, Yota has demonstrated the ability to manipulate the water surrounding him to force his targets away from him, or increase his speed within it. Yota has also showed to be very nimble, easily dodging a young Chōji's attack after calling him fat. Part II Shinobi World War Arc Among the reincarnated ninja under Kabuto's control, Yota is deployed during the second day of the war when a faction of the White Zetsu Army attack. At that time, three of the White Zetsu clones assume Yota's form and target the friends he made in Konoha: one confronting Team Asuma with powerful rain storms, another taken to the Allied Shinobi Forces' medical camps where Sakura is before producing snow that develops into an intense snowstorm, and the third assaulting Kiba and Akamaru with lightning bolts. In the process, the Konoha ninja begin to remember Yota. Sensing the weather changes, Naruto runs into the real Yota as the child attacks him with sharp gusts of wind. Having concluded that the other Yota are White Zetsu in disguise, Naruto tells the others to deal with the fakes as he faces Yota. Yota via telepathy tells his friends his origins and final words and that they don't need to feel guilty. With this, Yota uses his own technique against himself while happily declaring that he found friends despite being dead. Trivia * Written as , Yota means "idle gossip, nonsense, good-for-nothing fellow". es:Yota